


Gannicus {Spartacus} Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Gannicus Imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Gannicus / Reader, Gannicus / You, Gannicus x Reader, Gannicus x You
Kudos: 8





	Gannicus {Spartacus} Imagines

“I hate winter.” Gannicus hissed as he made his way into the tent you’d holled up in. Having a friend like Gannicus while following Spartacus on his path meant you were safer. Safer than being completely alone. 

“Well it is not like any of us could prepare for this. No one thought ahead to the winter.” You said back to him as he sat down, moving the few blankets the both of your shared to try and get some warmth.  
“I imagine if we had the means to prepare better we would. We will get through.” He tried to comfort.  
“I do not see how. I can not fight any more.” You said quietly. Gannicus was amused, thinking you meant because of the cold and the steadily lowering food supplies. But when he glanced at you, you cradled your lower abdomen and his smile changed.  
“You cannot fight because you are with child?” Gannicus asked with excitement. Hugging you tightly and wrapping the remaining blankets around you. “Now I really must make sure we get away.” He said, making you laugh.


End file.
